


It's Not Right, But It's Okay

by starkinabox



Series: It's Not Right, But It's Okay [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Background Vision/Wanda, FRIDAY is Tony's girl, Friends With Benefits to Boyfriends, Infinity War spoilers, M/M, Nightmares, No Steve Hate, No Wanda Hate, Peter is 17, Peter remembers dying, Peter swears a lot, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Peter, These two don't wanna angst, Tony POV, Tony is 46, Underage Sex, background Steve/Bucky - Freeform, concerned Vision, concerned steve, fluff with a touch of angst, getting caught, no hating on anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkinabox/pseuds/starkinabox
Summary: "You don't understand, alright? He's not, he's not using me. I love him, alright? And he loves me back. You can judge us all you want, but you can't change how we feel about each other, okay?"ORThe one where Peter loves Tony and Tony loves Peter, and they manage to keep it a secret for a while, until they can't.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First things, I'm really slow at writing so I'm not going to promise any quick updates. I always try once a week but almost never succeed. We'll see on this one. 
> 
> Second, there will be other characters besides Tony and Peter in here, but I'm going to wait until they come into play in the book before I tag them. 
> 
> Third, this books rating may change later. I haven't fully decided anything yet, but I'm keeping it mature for now. 
> 
> Fourth. If you don't like the ship of Peter Parker and Tony Stark, kindly gtfo.

Tony had no idea how it had happened. And he didn't mean how he ended up in his bed with a naked Peter Parker curled up around him. He hadn't been _that_ drunk the previous night.

No, what he meant was that he had no idea how he and Peter had gotten as far as they had over the past couple of months. If someone had told him two and a half years ago when he'd discovered Peter that they would be sleeping together on a regular basis, Tony would've laughed in their faces and called them insane. After all, back then Peter had been a kid, fifteen years old.

And yet, somehow they had ended exactly where they were at the current moment, together. Or well, at least sleeping together.

**~~**~~**

It had started just a couple months ago actually. Tony hadn't been able to sleep, which of course was normal. However, FRIDAY had decided to lock him out of his workshop, where he'd been constructing the newest Iron Man suit, because apparently he wasn't allowed wherever he wanted to go in his own damn facility.

So, instead, Tony had decided to sit in the kitchen, a drink in his hand. He hadn't even gone through his first cup of scotch when in stumbled a sleep-deprived looking Peter Parker. Peter headed straight for the fridge, seemingly unaware of the fact that Tony was sitting at the island, sipping his scotch.

Peter grabbed something on a plate from the fridge, and went to turn around. He must've been surprised to see Tony sitting there though, because the next thing Tony was aware of was the shattering sound of the plate breaking against the tiled floors.

Peter instantly looked horrified. "I-I'm so sorry, Mr. Stark. I didn't, I mean I had no idea you were there and it startled me. I'll clean it up." And the seventeen-year-old was already bending down to clean up the mess.

Shaking his head, Tony got up from the stool he'd been sitting on, and went over to Peter. "Don't worry about it," he said on his way.

The youngest Avenger looked up, his brown eyes full of wonder. "You sure, Mr. Stark?"

"Of course I am, kid," Tony responded. "Shouldn't you be in bed sleeping?"

Peter quickly shook his head. "I mean, by that logic, I should be asking you the same question, shouldn't I?" His brown eyes were sparkling with mischief, and Tony smiled at that.

Since defeating Thanos, the kid had been relatively silent. Not that Tony could blame Peter for keeping to himself, as he'd help fight Thanos at the tender age of fifteen (almost sixteen as Peter had constantly reminded him back then), and had even died. Tony wasn't sure if the kid remembered dying, but it wasn't as though he hadn't been aware it had happened. All the people who had died when Thanos snapped his fingers had been told about it when they'd managed to get ahold of the time stone to fix the whole mess the Mad Titan had caused, which had brought everyone had back.

However, while most of the Avengers had been able to settle back into life well enough, Peter had seemed to close himself off from the rest of the team. He'd admitted to to Tony that his Aunt May knew about him being Spider-Man, and the woman had reached out to Tony to help her nephew. She had told him about the fact she had heard Peter sobbing in his sleep, begging not to die.

To be honest, Tony wasn't sure if that was because Peter remembered turning to dust, remembered begging Tony not to let him die, or if it was just him reacting to the news of him dying.

As an offer to try to help, Tony had invited Peter to stay at the facility, where he would be able to talk to anyone there about what he was going through. Where he would be surrounded by people who would be willing to help him get through this, because no child should go through any of that.

"I haven't had a proper bedtime for years, kid," Tony said, finally. "You on the other hand need your beauty sleep. Don't you have school tomorrow?"

Peter grimaced at the reminder. "I was actually thinking I might skip tomorrow."

Tony gave him a long, hard look, before sighing. "What's wrong, kid?"

"Nothing," Peter insisted. "I just don't see the point of going to school anymore is all."

"You can't drop out," Tony responded, trying to be stern. "Your aunt would literally kill me."

Peter simply shrugged, as though he didn't have a response to that. The younger man looked a lot more exhausted than Tony had seen him, a look that Tony only recognized too well, as it was the same kind of look that greeted him every time he looked in the mirror.

"What's wrong, Peter?" Tony asked. "And don't say nothing because we both know that it's bullshit."

Instead of responding right away, Peter was quiet for a few moments, before the kid finally sighed. "I just, I don't know how to deal, Mr. Stark. I don't know how to keep going throughout the day, especially when I'm at school and everyone's more worried about the next test, or who they're going to take to prom. I look around at them, and I think, they've never died. They've never been in life-or-death situations, they've never had to worry about anything worse than failing the next math test. While I'm at school, I feel like I'm drowning in my own thoughts and I can't explain that to anyone without giving away that I'm Spider-Man, and even then, it's not like they'd be able to relate. The only people who understand are here, Mr. Stark."

Tony reached out to Peter, and pulled the younger man into a hug, something that he didn't do to many people outside of Rhodey and Bruce, and even Pepper on occasion even though she had left him for the final time after the Thanos incident.

Peter pulled himself closer to the older man, and Tony could feel the kid crying on his band shirt he was currently wearing. If it had been anyone other than Peter, Tony probably would've pushed them away, and told them to stop being a baby, but this was Peter. This was the kid he'd brought into this world, this dangerous world of superheroes. Even to this date, he was unsure why he had thought bringing a fifteen year old into a world he knew was unsafe was a good idea.

"It's okay, Peter," he whispered to Peter, tightening his grip on him. "It's okay." He gently pulled himself away so he could look at the brown-haired teen in the eyes, and tried to smile softly. "Why don't you skip school for tomorrow, and maybe the next day? You can call in sick, and I'll give your Aunt May a heads up about you missing the next couple days so she doesn't worry, alright?"

Peter ran his hand across his eyes as he attempted to stop crying. "Y-you mean that, Mr. Stark? I can stay here tomorrow?"

Tony nodded his head. "Yeah, we'll have a little bit of a lazy day tomorrow. We can do whatever you want. We can watch a movie, play a game, whatever you'd like, kid?"

"Can we work in the lab together?" Peter's brown eyes were brimming with so much hope that Tony's heart almost broke. "I-I just like being in the lab, working with you, Mr. Stark. It-it's one of the only places I can pretend everything is normal, that Thanos never happened, you know? I-I feel at peace there."

"Of course, whatever you want," Tony responded.

Peter threw himself onto Tony again, giving the older man another giant hug, and Tony had to absently wonder why he was suddenly letting someone hug him so much when he normally was against all the hugging. Of course, he had initiated the first hug, but still, he should be pushing Peter away, keeping the teen from getting too reliant on being able to hug Tony.

After several moments, Peter looked up at Tony, and drew himself off the older man, a smile on his face. Tony half-expected the younger man to say something, but instead two pairs of brown eyes continued to stare at each other for several more moments, neither quite sure of what was happening. And then, suddenly, Peter was inching his face closer, getting slightly too close, until he was inches away from Tony's face. And then, Peter was kissing Tony.

It was clear the kid didn't exactly know what he was doing, as the kiss was all over the place, but Tony could recognize the raw enthusiasm. And for some reason, he didn't pull away instantly and even for a couple moments, kissed Peter back.

And then, he came to his senses, and pulled away.

"Shit-shit," Peter said, his face beat red. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. I-I'm sorry." He pressed his hand against his head, and looked absolutely mortified. "I-I'm just going to go back to bed."

Before he could get far, Tony reached out and grabbed his arm. Peter looked back, his brown eyes looking like they were going to start watering again.

"Look, kid, I'm old enough to be your father-"

"I know, I know," Peter mumbled. "And I'm sorry, okay? I don't-I don't know why I just did that. It won't happen again."

"Let me finish, alright?" Instead of waiting for a response, Tony continued on. "I'm old enough to be your father, Peter. I've got enough emotional baggage to fill several train cars, and most of all, you're underage."

Peter shook his head. "I'm seventeen, Mr. Stark. That's the age of consent here in New York, I-I ummm, looked it up a couple years ago. Back-back when I started to umm." Peter's face was getting redder by the minute, and Tony had to resist the urge to rest his hand on the kid's face. "When I started to, see you as something other than a mentor."

That caused Tony to do a double take. "You've been thinking of this for years?"

Peter nodded his head. "Yeah, umm, back when you first invited me to join the Avengers. You know, when I turned you down? Anyways, I know it can't happen, and I'm not stupid to think it can. I know everything is true, but I just-"

Tony cut the kid off by kissing him. This time, it was Tony in control, and the kiss was far more passionate, and it wasn't wasnt long before the two had to break to take a deep breath.

"Damnit, kid," Tony muttered. "We shouldn't be doing this." Not that Tony was going to want to stop now. But he wanted to give Peter the opportunity to bow out, to decide that he didn't want Tony the way he clearly thought he did.

"You shouldn't of kissed me then," Peter whispered, as he brought their lips together for the third time.

**~~**~~**

Tony was drawn out of his memories by the body wrapped around him started to shift.

"Mornin' sleepyhead," Tony drawled, giving Peter a light kiss on the forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

Peter smiled up at Tony. "Yeah," he murmured. "Just as well as I always do when we sleep in the same bed together."

That caused Tony's heart to skip a slight beat. Just knowing he was the reason why Peter didn't have nightmares when they slept together made him as giddy as a high school girl going to prom with some guy she thought she'd marry one day.

So yeah, maybe he still didn't exactly understand how they'd ended up in the particular situation that they were in, but he was definitely the happiest he'd been in a long time. And for now, he'd be selfish enough to let that last as long as it could. 


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter take unnecessary risks in their relationship that seem to pay off, until they don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out. Hit a few snags with a couple characters that were tricky for me to write just right. Hopefully you all enjoy, regardless

Tony wasn't entirely sure when the whole having sex with Peter thing actually turned into the two of them falling in love, but at some point they had. No longer was the sex just a means to keep the nightmares away, but now it was something to bring the two of them even closer than they had been.

They had been on multiple dates already, although none of them anywhere in public. Most of them consisted of them ordering food from various take out locations, and watching random things either off of Netflix or out of Tony's vast collection of movies. Those always ended up with the two of them cuddling on Tony's large bed, and falling asleep. Even just falling asleep in each others' arms kept the nightmares at bay for both men most nights.

The two of them had agreed to keep their relationship from everyone else; it didn't matter if Peter was seventeen and that it was all legal, they knew people were going to judge them. They knew there would be speculations of how consensual the whole situation was, of whether or not Tony had somehow forced Peter into any kind of relationship. As if Tony would actually do something as terrible as that.

Realistically, Tony knew they couldn't keep it a secret forever. But, they weren't planning on it. They had agreed that once Peter turned eighteen and became a full fledged Avenger, they would start telling people. Because, despite Tony naming Peter an Avenger during the Thanos stuff, the kid had decided to only be a part time member until he finished school. He wanted to keep his identity a secret just a little longer, to make it through school without people knowing who he was.

However, despite the two of them knowing they had to be extra careful until Peter turned eighteen so they wouldn't get caught, they still took what could only be described as unnecessary risks. Peter spent far too many nights sleeping in Tony's room to ever be properly explained if they were ever caught. And, honestly, they'd been lucky that Bruce had yet to wander into the lab when the two had decided to take a break from working to have a heavy make-out session, or give each other hand jobs, or pretty much anything that consisted of a break for the two of them.

But, it was what worked for the two of them. And they were both extremely happy with what they had, risks and all. After all, they'd been doing this for nearly seven months, and had yet to be caught. Tony privately had faith that they could do it, that Peter would be eighteen in just a little under two months, and then they could tell everyone. Or at least, the people in the tower. Then, once Peter graduated high school, once he became an Avenger full-time, they could come out to the world. Then there would be no more hiding.

Of course, everything had to come crashing down at some point, because Tony just wasn't lucky enough to have everything go his way for once in his life.

He and Peter were lazing around in bed after a particularly rousing session of sex. Peter was half-asleep, clutching to Tony, and Tony was watching the teenager with admiration. Neither of them were wearing much of anything, although Tony had pulled the blankets over the both of them.

"Boss," FRIDAY spoke. "Captain Rogers would like to know where you're at as he has something he'd like to discuss with you."

Tony glanced at the time on the clock on the end-table next to his bed, and groaned. "It's ten at night, Fri," he told his AI. "Tell Rogers whatever he'd like to talk about can wait until tomorrow."

After a couple more moments, FRIDAY spoke again. "I'm sorry, sir, but he's insisting he has to talk to you tonight."

"Don' go," Peter mumbled, clutching Tony tighter.

"Well, as you can see, I'm kind of tied up here," Tony told FRIDAY. "I'm really unable to move, so Rogers will have to just wait until tomorrow. I'm sure whatever it is can wait until then."

The billionaire pulled Peter closer to him, not willing to let the kid go, and closed his eyes, willing sleep to take over. Even if Steve came looking for him, the door to Tony's suite was locked, and so no one would be able to get in. And if someone tried, FRIDAY would alert him anyways.

"Boss, Captain Rogers has stated he'll wait until tomorrow, then," FRIDAY relayed to him.

"What did you tell him to get him to back off?" Tony asked, opening one eye to peak at one of FRIDAY's sensors.

"I simply told him that you were attempting to get some sleep," FRIDAY responded.

"That all you say, Fri?" Tony asked. He wasn't stupid, he knew Steve wouldn't just back down just because he was told Tony was attempting to get sleep. If that was the case, he wouldn't of bothered Tony in the first place, especially considering how the billionaire had been getting more sleep than he had in a while since this thing with Peter had started.

"I may've also implied that if he didn't let you sleep, he would find some unpleasant videos of him leaked to the rest of the team." There was a smug sort of tone to FRIDAY's voice, which caused Tony to smirk.

"That's my girl," Tony told is AI, a distinct proud tone in his voice.

"Shhh," Peter mumbled from where he'd managed to press his face against Tony's side. "Sleep, Tony."

Not being able to find any argument as to why he shouldn't listen to the teenaged boy, Tony closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around Peter again. He was just about to drift off into sleep when they were interrupted, once again.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but it seems as though Vision is making his way up to your room," FRIDAY announced.

Tony let out a groan, and opened his eyes again. "What does he want?"

"To check up on you," FRIDAY responded. "Would you like me to try to turn him away?"

The billionaire raised an eyebrow at one of FRIDAY's sensors. "What do you think, Fri?"

"Vision doesn't seem to be turning around, sir," FRIDAY relayed after a few moments. "And I am not sure if I can keep him from entering the room."

"Shit, shit," Tony mumbled. He shook Peter gently, trying to get the brown-haired teen to wake up a little more.

"Tired," Peter mumbled, clearly still too exhausted to comprehend much. Any other day, Tony would've been happy he'd been the one to cause that. Right now, he just wished that Peter would wake up even more.

"How long until Vision reaches us?" Tony questioned.

"I estimate about ninety seconds," FRIDAY told him.

"Shit," Tony groaned. "Peter, please, baby. Wake up."

"Mm 'wake," Peter murmured, not opening his eyes, and completely negating what he was trying to convince Tony of.

"Fifty more seconds, boss," FRIDAY supplied, unhelpfully.

Tony groaned. There really wasn't anyway he was going to get Peter to wake up, the kid was far too asleep to do any good. Vision was on his way, and considering how the half-Android could just phase through walls at his disposal, Tony knew there was no way to keep him out. Maybe he could convince Vision to not tell the rest of the Avengers about what he would be witnessing, but Tony didn't hold much stock in that. If he'd really learned anything since Vision had joined the Avengers, it was that the half-Android was more likely to do what he believed to be the right thing rather than what anyone asked him to do. He picked his own sides, and was more loyal to the Avengers as a concept than a single person.

"Twenty seconds, boss," FRIDAY warned him.

The billionaire sighed, and took one look at Peter, who was clinging to him, his brown eyes closed, as he burrowed his head into Tony's side. Tony really had no idea how the rest of the Avengers would react to the two of them being together, but Tony knew that he and Peter would fight for the right to be together. They were good for each other, even though Tony knew people would try to convince them otherwise.

They had been planning on telling the rest of the team about their relationship eventually anyways, so Tony guessed it wouldn't be the worst for them to know now. They could still tell the rest of the world after Peter turned eighteen, and maybe they would have the rest of the team to back them up. Peter and Tony would at least have two months to get them to come around if they reacted negatively.

"Mr. Stark, are you alri-" Vision had arrived, and had gone silent as soon as he'd noticed the compromising situation he'd just walked in on.

"Hey, Vision," Tony greeted calmly. At least the half-Android had decided to phase through the door, and not through the floor, so he was still pretty far from the scene. However, he doubted it would be possible to mistake Peter for anyone else, even with it just being his brown hair that was noticeable. Though, maybe that was just Tony being a bit biased, as he figured he'd be able to pick Peter out from the back in a crowd of thousands.

"I thought we agreed you'd at least knock before entering my room," Tony said dryly.

"I am sorry, Mr. Stark. It's just that Captain Rogers was concerned about you, and wanted to let you know about a possible threat that Sgt. Barnes has located. I did not realize that you would be, otherwise occupied. I shall let you and Mr. Parker get back to resting." With that, Vision phased back through the door, leaving Tony and Peter alone once again.

"Was that Vision?"

Tony looked down at Peter, to see the boy finally had opened his eyes, and he looked puzzled about what was going on.

"Yeah, but don't worry about that, tonight, Pete. Go back to sleep." He gently kissed Peter on the forehead, smiling as he kept his lips pressed to Peter's skin for a few moments after the kiss.

"Only if you go to sleep too," Peter replied.

He stared at Tony for a few moments, until Tony closed his eyes most of the way. Only then did Peter follow suit, and the two men fell asleep for the night, thankfully to no more interruptions from FRIDAY.

Tony had a funny feeling that they were going to have a deal with what just happened the next day, but they could at least get tonight as a reprieve from what was undoubtedly going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for the long wait! I'm not going to make any promises for updating anytime soon, but know I always try once a week, even though it normally fails. One of these times I'll say that and it'll actually stick.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter make light of the fact that Vision caught them and act very couple-y and fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Another chapter so soon? Wow. Must be a miracle.

When Tony woke the next morning, it took a few moments for him to remember what had happened the previous night. When he had, there was a small part of him that hoped that Vision had decided not to tell the rest of the Avengers about it, and that maybe he and Peter could get by a little longer without the rest of the team knowing about them.

That hope shattered the moment he asked FRIDAY, "What did Vision do after leaving the room, yesterday, baby girl?"

"He went back to Captain Rogers and told him you and Mr. Parker were too busy having sexual relations to talk to him."

Tony ran his hand down his face, both from sleepiness and from annoyance. He had a bad feeling that Steve was going to be the least supportive of him and Peter because of the huge age difference. And who knows what Steve would say to him now that he'd had the whole night to think it through.

"Hey, Pete," Tony said, gently, attempting to wake his boyfriend up. It hadn't worked the previous night, but then again, Peter had a tendency to fall asleep rather quickly after most types of sex because of his heightened senses. They were both a blessing, and a curse, as while they helped him be able to go several rounds, it also made him far more exhausted than a normal person after the sex was over with.

This morning however, Peter woke up rather easily after Tony shook him a few times. "Hey, Tony," Peter greeted, a smile on his face.

"Mornin' darling. You sleep alright?"

Peter nodded his head, as he always did. Tony would never not ask him though, as he had since that first night the two had ended up in bed. It always made Tony's heart leap with joy from the fact that he was actually managing to help someone else sleep, while he himself got actual sleep. They were good for each other, and Tony knew that whatever any of the other Avengers may think, he and Peter would keep this up. It didn't matter if the whole world ended up against them, Tony's heart broke at the thought of having to give up Peter.

Tony decided to just get straight to it. "So, bad news. Vision caught us last night, you remember that?" Peter nodded his head in the few seconds Tony let him. He wished he didn't have to break this to him right away in the morning, but knew Peter would be mad if he tried to shield him from it. "Well, according to FRIDAY, he told Steve last night, and I'm willing to bet that he's going to to want to talk to at least one of us, if not both."

Peter groaned, and tried to bury his head into Tony's chest. He said something that Tony couldn't quite catch, as it was mumbled into his chest.

"What was that, Pete?"

Peter raised his head barely enough so that when he spoke again, it didn't sound like a mumble. "Can't we just hide out in here all day?"

"I mean, technically yes, as it's Sunday, but we have to face the music at some point, baby. You have to go to school tomorrow, don't give me that face. You only have a couple more weeks left before you graduate, and then we can have as many lazy days as my job'll allow us. You promised when we started this thing that you wouldn't skip school."

Peter groaned again. " _Fine_ ," he said after several moments. "We can be responsible adults and deal with everyone else."

Tony smiled softly at the younger brunette, and kissed Peter's forehead. "Alright, well, perhaps we should get dressed before we go face the music. Don't think we want to scar Rogers by showing up in nothing but socks, eh?"

That got a chuckle out of Peter, which had been what Tony had been hoping for. This was going to be a difficult day, and he just wanted Peter to know that it was all going to be okay. It didn't matter what anyone else thought of them, all that mattered was how they felt about each other.

Peter laughed when Tony said as much aloud. "Honestly, even if they tried to keep us apart, it wouldn't work. I'm going to be a legal adult in less than two months, and don't forget the fact that I have super-strength. Nothing can stop us from being together at this point, Tony." Peter leaned in towards Tony, and kissed the older man.

When they finally broke apart, they left their foreheads pressing against each other, until Tony finally pulled away. "If we don't get up now, I'm going to want to keep you locked away in here all day, Pete."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Peter questioned. When all Tony did to answer him was give him a pointed look, the teenager sighed. "Fine, I'll get up and dressed. You probably should too, old man."

"Hey, watch who you're calling old," Tony teased. "Or else I might decide I'm too old to fuck you into oblivion later on in celebration of getting through today."

As Peter grabbed one of Tony's Black Sabbath shirts, and pulled it over his head, he grinned. "Thought we agreed you wouldn't fuck me into oblivion on a school night again after I didn't wake up until well after noon last Monday."

Tony threw Peter's boxers at his face at that comment. "Fine. I'll just withhold sex for the next few nights then." He pulled his own AC/DC shirt over his head, and then quickly made sure the boxers he grabbed next were indeed his own.

"You wouldn't," Peter said, as he put on a pair of jeans, and Tony didn't fail to notice the fact that the kid had decided to forgo boxers completely. "You're too addicted to my body."

"I mean it, Parker," Tony replied, not a trace of teasing in his voice. "I mean, if I'm really an old man, as you so _eloquently_ put it, then I shouldn't be having sex nearly as much as we have been. Don't you agree?"

Instead of responding, Peter simply rolled his eyes before walking over to Tony. He pressed a simple kiss to Tony's lips, lasting only a few seconds, before pulling away.

"You know I don't actually think you're an old man, so knock off your bullshit. Anyways, we should probably get going downstairs before Steve gets an aneurysm from wondering what we could be doing up here all this time. We both know he's waiting for us."

There was a small smile on Peter's face, and Tony had to resist the temptation to kiss it off his face. It was actually rather pathetic how hopelessly in love he was with Peter Parker. He wanted to tell the kid, but he also didn't want to scare him off. He was well aware Peter could do so much better than him, than some old guy nearing fifty who was falling apart. But, he also knew he was what Peter wanted for the time being, and he was still being selfish and just enjoying his time with Peter until the kid got tired of him.

"Let's get going then," Tony replied, smiling. "Who knows what's going through Roger's mind at this point, and we should probably dispel any kind of negative thoughts he's having about us." He grabbed Peter's hand with his own, and pulled him to the elevator that would lead them down to where Steve was.

"FRIDAY," he announced as they got onto the elevator. "Take us to whatever floor Rogers is on."

"Right away, boss," FRIDAY responded as the elevator dinged closed and started moving downwards. "Shall I alert him to your arrival?"

"Nah, let's surprise him," Tony replied, looking at Peter. "You ready for this Peter?"

Peter nodded his head. "It's going to be alright, Tony. Just remember, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks of us. All that matters is how we feel about each other."

Tony took a deep breath, and again resisted the urge to kiss his boyfriend to death. He had a feeling that however the rest of the team reacted to him and Peter, they would be able to handle it, together. They had each other's backs in this situation, and it was going to all be okay.

And then the elevator opened onto the floor with the kitchen, and there was Steve Rogers, sitting at the kitchen table with Wanda Maximoff, Vision, and Bucky Barnes. None of them were looking at the elevator, although Tony doubted none of them hadn't heard the elevator ding open.

Still holding Peter's hand, Tony clutched it just a little tighter, and walked forward to the small group of Avengers, ready for whatever type of confrontation was about to happen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony didn't want to have a confrontation with the rest of the Avengers yet so I'm letting him get away with it this time. Don't worry. The confrontation with Steve will be next chapter! Not sure when it'll be out, but I'm hoping soon. Don't expect it to be as soon as this one was though.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation with Steve and co ends up revealing a secret Peter has been keeping from Tony

Steve was the first one to look up from the conversation he'd been having with Wanda, Barnes, and Vision. His blue eyes immediately went to where Tony and Peter were holding hands, and his eyes narrowed.

"Tony, Peter, glad you could join us," he said, attempting to smile as he stood up. "I'm sure you're aware of what we'd like to talk to you about."

"Stevie," Barnes murmured, low enough that Tony could barely hear the word. He used his metal hand to try to tug Rogers back in his seat, but the blonde just shrugged it off.

"Is this about the fact that I've been letting Tony fuck me for the past several months?" Peter asked.

Tony looked over at his young lover, and despite the lackadaisical question, Peter looked really nervous, though Tony had a feeling most people wouldn't pick up on it. It was actually heartbreaking how easy it had become for Peter to hide how he was feeling, to the point where only people who really knew the teenager could tell his true emotions.

If Steve was shocked by Peter's question, Tony had missed the expression, because his next words were calm.

"Peter you're a ki-"

"No offense, Steve, but I'm seventeen. In case you weren't aware, that's the age of consent here in New York. It's up to me to decide who I get to have sex with, and I choose Tony."

Barnes must have finally given up trying to get Rogers to sit back down, as he stood up himself, and put his flesh arm around Steve, and leaned in to murmur something to his fiancée.

"Stevie's just worried about the whole situation," Barnes told Tony and Peter. "You've got to understand, none of us knew that this was going on until last night. We don't know the full story, don't know anything about it. Steve's just worried that there's an imbalance in your relationship."

Peter was silent, but Tony picked up on what Barnes was implying rather quickly. "What, you think I'm forcing him to have sex with me because, what? Because I've made most of his suits? Because I think he owes me in some twisted way? Do you really think that low of me?"

Instead of responding, Steve at least had the audacity to look ashamed. Meanwhile, Peter must've finally caught onto what was happening.

"What? Is that what this is about?" He sounded absolutely disgusted by what Tony had just said. "That's not-that's not what's going on at all! I'm the one who made the first move, and Tony tried talking me out of it!"

Barnes smiled weakly. "I'm just saying, even if it's not how it is, that's how it could easily be perceived by anyone who doesn't know the story."

"I'm still baffled as to why it is such a big deal that Mr. Parker and Mr. Stark are in a sexual relationship," Vision stated. "Are they not free to decide who they get to lie with?"

Wanda leaned over and whispered something to Vision, while Steve and Barnes kept giving Tony and Peter a steady look, as though they were waiting for the two of them to just open up about everything.

"Well, I would enjoy staying, but I feel as though I would be much more useful somewhere else," Vision said, as he stood up. He quickly pressed a kiss to Wanda's forehead, and then phased through the wall instead of using the doorway.

Once he was gone, Steve cleared his throat. "So, are we going to get to hear this story, boys? Or are you going to let us make our own conclusions?"

"God, no," Peter mumbled, although Tony highly doubted Barnes and Rogers didn't hear him, what with their super soldier hearing and all. The teenager buried his head into Tony's shoulder for a mere moment, before straightening up, and looking back at Barnes and Rogers.

"If you really must know," Peter told the two super soldiers, "it all started about seven months ago." The teenager launched into his and Tony's story, starting with that first night in the kitchen when Peter had kissed Tony. He talked about the fact that they both got some of the best sleep either had had in a while when they were curled up with each other, about how they went from just having sex to even just sleeping next to each other, to them figuring out that the feelings ran deeper than the physical side. Every now and then, Tony would jump in to add a few of his feelings in there, but for the most part, he just let Peter talk. He had a feeling it would come off more sincere from the seventeen year old, would make it much more believable that it was consensual.

Plus, Tony had to admit watching Peter talk so passionately about their love story was totally hot, and Tony had every intention of getting Peter back up to his room as soon as possible to let the teenager know how much Tony was getting turned on.

"And I mean, if you have any doubts about our relationship, you can ask Wanda! She knows about most of it."

That caused Tony to do a double look. "She does?" He asked.

Peter let out a small gulp. "I mean, yeah. It was an _accident_ , I swear Tony! She just kind of realized I was thinking about you way too often, and then realized you were doing the same, and like, she promised to keep it a secret!"

"It is true, Stark," Wanda agreed. "I didn't tell anyone about you two, as I figured you would come out in your own time. I can understand the reasonings why you would want to treasure your relationship as long as possible, as I know how it is to be in an unconventional relationship."

Right, because she and Vision were together, and they had gotten quite a bit of flack seeing as Vision was technically only half-human, but the media had finally settled down. Now, they were focusing more on trying to get details from Barnes and Rogers about their wedding, though Tony had a sneaking suspicion that once he and Peter told the media about them being together, the super soldier couple would be let off the hook for a short period of time.

"And that's fine," Tony managed to get out. "I thank you for not blabbing shit you hear about in people's minds. No, what I'm more concerned about is," he turned to Peter, his brown eyes narrowed at his boyfriend, "is why you didn't think it was necessary to tell me about this before now?"

"I didn't want you to freak out!" Peter explained, though Tony had a feeling the younger man hadn't realized he'd kind of shouted. "I was going to tell you, I swear, it's just..."

"It's just what? Did you never find a chance? Didn't know it was so hard to say, 'Hey, Tony, Maximoff found out we've been having insane sex because she accidentally read our minds. She said she won't tell anyone about it though because she understands having a weird relationship.' Wait. That's because it _shouldn't_ be hard." There was a part of Tony that was aware they had an audience watching them have their first argument, and he knew they shouldn't argue while trying to prove how good of a relationship they had.

He took a deep breath, and steeled himself. "Right, let's table that conversation for a more private moment, alright?"

Peter looked like he wanted to argue, but he nodded his head instead. "Yeah, I mean, yeah, okay."

Tony smiled at him, and took the teenager's hand in his again. Peter smiled back, and gently squeezed Tony's hand in his.

They both looked up when they heard a couple of throats being cleared, and Tony smirked when he realized both Steve and Barnes were staring at them, while Wanda was trying to look anywhere but them.

"You are aware that keeping your feelings bottled up is one of the worst things to do in a relationship?" Steve asked.

"I don't exactly see why we need to argue in front anyone," Tony told the blonde. "We're going to talk about it. Later. In privacy." He looked at Peter, "Isn't that right, doll?"

Peter blushed, but nodded his head anyways. He then looked at Rogers and Barnes, and said, "Even if you guys can't accept our relationship, we're still going to keep it up. Because we're good for each other, and we don't want this to end. We've got a good thing going right now, and yeah, it's not going to be easy. But, I think Tony and I are both well aware of what's going to happen when we start telling others about us."

"And when's that going to be?" Barnes questioned.

"Once Peter here is eighteen. We decided it'd be best once the world is aware he is an Avenger, and is aware of his identity, isn't that right, Pete?"

Peter nodded his head again. "Yeah, and like, we figured we'd wait about a month or so afterwards, just so it's a little believable when we tell them it didn't start before I became a full Avenger. Because, it's really none of anyone's business, and we know they won't understand."

That must've been enough to convince Rogers, because the blonde was nodding his head thoughtfully. "Right," he said after a few moments. "Well, I can't say I condone your relationship, but as long as it's safe, sane, and consensual, which it seems like it is, I can't really do anything about it. And even if I wanted to, as you just pointed out, Peter, it's not going to stop you two from doing this."

"That's awfully big of you, there, Rogers," Tony responded, "but thank you. Not that we needed your consent, as we're both consenting adults here."

"I'm not saying I'm okay with your relationship," Steve cut in. "I'm just saying, I can't do anything about it, so I won't. I still don't think it's going to work out, but who knows. Maybe you'll convince me otherwise."

"Alright, Stevie," Barnes warned, obviously tightening his flesh arm around Steve's shoulder. "Let's leave Tony and Peter to themselves, eh? Let them finish their discussion?" He then proceeded to lead his fiancée off, out of the kitchen, and Wanda followed behind.

After several moments, Peter turned back to Tony, and said, "I didn't tell you about Wanda knowing because I was afraid you were going to end this."

"Wait, what?" Tony wasn't expecting Peter to bring up the conversation so soon already, and was caught off guard.

"Yeah, she found out before we actually started dating, you know? Back when we were just having sex, and I was scared that if I told you about her knowing, it would scare you off and you wouldn't of stayed, and that would've hurt. So, that's why I didn't tell you."

Instead of replying verbally, Tony pressed his lips against Peter's, and the two of them shared a long, slow, passionate kiss that lasted several moments until both of them had to break apart for air.

"I wouldn't of left, Pete. I was addicted the moment we had our first kiss that night. I can't quit you, and I sure the hell don't want to, alright?"

"Yeah?" Peter asked, his brown eyes wide as though he wasn't sure he could believe Tony.

"Yeah," Tony replied, as he kissed Peter's forehead. "I'm yours for as long as you want me, kid."

"I want you forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long has it been since I updated?! What, a month a half? I'm so sorry, I've had a lot of issue writing this one. Steve Rogers is a particularly difficult character to write, so I am sorry about that. 
> 
> I'm going to attempt to get the rest of the chapters up rather quickly because there's only gonna be four more chapters left of this fic, and I'm hoping to be done with it by the end of August, tho we'll see how well that works out. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter tho!


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's graduation is coming up soon, and he's extremely nervous for some reason, and Tony decides to get to the bottom of it. Little does he expect the real reasoning why...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the next chapter. sorry about the long wait! hope you all enjoy!

Over the course of the next several weeks, the rest of the Avengers found out about Tony and Peter's relationship. Most of them were fine with it once they heard the full story, although a couple (namely Sam, Clint, and Scott) seemed a little put off by the whole thing. Tony didn't care though, every single one of them could've been outright disgusted by them being together and he wouldn't of cared.

Peter's graduation from high school was also coming up quickly, and it would be happening within a couple of days. Peter was a nervous wreck, even though he didn't have to do anything other than just show up. Apparently he had been offered to be valedictorian, but he'd turned it down, and let his friend, Michelle do it instead.

It didn't matter though, Peter was just really nervous about the whole thing, for whatever reasoning. He hadn't really opened up to Tony about it, so the billionaire couldn't be sure why Peter was nervous, but he was well aware that he was.

At the current moment, Peter was pacing rather aggressively around his and Tony's room (Peter had finally moved into the room permanently as neither of them figured there was any point of them living in separate rooms now that everyone knew they were together) and Tony was watching his young boyfriend, worry in his eyes.

"You alright, Pete?" he questioned.

Peter turned to Tony, his brown eyes wild with worry. At first, Tony was sure that Peter would nod his head and mumble, "Yeah," like he had the past few times Tony had asked the same question over the past couple of weeks. However, much to the older man's surprise, Peter shook his head.

"C'mere, Pete," Tony said softly, patting to his lap. "You've been really stressed since we told Rogers and them about us being together." Peter sat down on Tony's lap, his brown eyes staring at the older man. "What's going on, Doll?" Tony prompted. 

"I graduate from high school in three days, Tony," Peter responded, sounding stressed. "And, you're coming to the graduation ceremony." He looked panicked for a second. "Wait, you  _are_ coming, aren't you?"

Tony simply smiled, as he kissed Peter's forehead. "Of course, Pete. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Is that what's been getting you so worked up?"

The teenager huffed. "No, Tony. Look, if you're going to be at the graduation ceremony, then this is going to be the first time you've been in Aunt May's presence since we started telling the people closest to us that we're together. Don't you think maybe we should tell her before then? I mean, what's she going to say when she finds out that all of the Avengers knew about us before she did?"

"I mean, technically that wasn't either of our faults. Vision is the one who decided to just come into the room, and then go announce to Rogers and company that we were having sex. Not much we could've done  _but_ to tell them first," Tony reasoned, simply shrugging. 

He wasn't even trying to be harsh, just honest. There really hadn't been anyway around telling the Avengers about them. It had just been the situation they'd been stuck in.

"But that was a month ago, Tony," Peter pointed out "Why haven't we told her yet?"

Tony gave his boyfriend a pointed look. "I was waiting for you to say something, Doll. I didn't want to press if you were uncomfortable."

"I mean, I'm not the one she's going to try to kill for corrupting her nephew," Peter replied, sounding serious. "I didn't want to say anything to you about it because while I may be seventeen, I'm always going to be her little nephew, and she's not going to want to accept that I'm old enough to decide who I get to be with. And it's not like with the rest of the Avengers, where I don't give a shit what they think about us. She's my  _aunt,_ Tony, my only living relative. If she can't accept our relationship, I don't know what I'll do, because I won't give you up, not when you understand me better than most people do, but I also don't want to cut her out of my life."

Reaching up to wipe the tears that had started to form in the corners of Peter's eyes, Tony let out a sigh. After drying his boyfriend's eyes, Tony pulled him closer, and hugged the teenager. Peter rested his head on Tony's shoulder, and Tony could feel his breath against his neck.

"It's going to be okay, Pete," Tony whispered to the teen. "You won't have to choose. Your aunt isn't going to want to give you up either, and all you have to do is tell her is that you love me. I'm not going to be the person who's going to be able to convince her on that, Peter. I mean, I'll have to convince her that I'm not using you just for sex, obviously, but you're the one who's going to have to convince her this is all real. You're her nephew, she's going to trust your judgement much more than she'll trust mine."

Peter pulled away so he could look Tony in the eyes. "You really think it's going to be okay?" he asked.

Tony nodded his head. "She's not going to give you up, and anyways, you turn eighteen in a couple months. Then, she  _really_ can't be mad at you for dating me, Pete." He grinned as he gave Peter a kiss on the forehead.

"So we going to tell her before graduation?"

"How about we tell her afterwards?" Tony suggested. "That way she can be in a guaranteed good mood when we tell her about us?"

"Alright," Peter replied. "We can do that. It would probably be easier if she's in a good mood anyways." He leaned his head against Tony's chest, and sighed. "I'm still scared, Tony."

"I know, Doll," Tony murmured. "But it'll be okay. No matter what happens, we'll get through it,  _together,_  alright?" When Peter nodded his head, Tony captured his boyfriend's lips in a heated kiss, and when they pulled apart, they rested their heads against each other.

"I love you, Tony," Peter whispered.

"Love you too, Pete."

**~~**~~**

A couple days later found the two of them at Midtown Tech for Peter's graduation. Peter had spent the night back with May, so Tony had gone and picked the two of them up, and Tony could tell that Peter was extremely fidgety once they had got in the car. If Tony didn't know better, he'd think it was because the kid was nervous over graduation, but now he knew it was because Peter was nervous over telling May about their relationship.

Once they were at Midtown, Tony had pulled Peter into the bathroom with the guise that he was going to help Peter put on his tie, and just make sure his suit was nice looking, but he quickly pulled the boy into the biggest stall, a grin on his face.

"Damn, Pete, you look so handsome," Tony told him, kissing his forehead. "You ready to go out there, accept your diploma, and get the fuck out of here?"

Peter nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm ready. I just want it over with now."

"I know you do, Doll," Tony whispered. "I know. In just a couple of hours, it'll be over with, and then we'll tell May, and then in a couple months, you'll be eighteen and we can tell everyone you're Spider-Man, and we can tell everyone that we're together. Then, we won't have to hide anymore."

"What if everyone else reacts negatively to us?" Peter asked.

"Who cares what anyone else thinks about us? All that matters is what the people closest to us think of us, and even if they don't approve, who cares? We don't need anyone who acts negatively towards our relationship."   
  
Peter smiled at Tony, and nodded his head. "Alright. I'm ready, Tony," he said. "Let's do this."

Tony gave Peter a quick peck to the lips, and then helped the teenager put on his tie really quick. When that was done, the two of them exited the bathroom, only to bump into Peter's best friend, Ned Leeds.

"Peter!" Ned said, excitedly. "I've been looking for you. C'mon, Michelle and I want our picture taken with you, my mom is waiting with a camera. She'll get copies for you and your aunt, and Michelle's family." He must've realized Tony was standing by Peter, because he did a quick double take, and said, "Mr. Stark! I'm surprised you're here. Not that you have no right to be here, considering how Peter here is your 'intern'." He did the actual finger quotes, and Tony wanted to roll his eyes, could this kid be any worse at keeping secrets?

Peter turned to Tony, his brown eyes wide. "Can we tell him? Please? He won't say anything about it, I  _swear_. I know we were going to wait until after to tell May, but Ned's my best friend and it's been  _killing_ me to keep it from him."

Tony sighed, and resisted the urge to pinch his nose. Instead, he smiled, and nodded his head. "Go ahead, Pete."

"Tony and I are dating!" Peter whispered exclaimed.

Ned looked like was about to choke on air. "What? Since when? Dude, you  _have_  to give me all the details, but on the way to Michelle. She's going to kill  _both_ of us if we don't get there soon to get our pictures taken." He started pulling Peter away, and Peter looked back at Tony, a helpless look on his face.

"I'll see you later, Tony!" he called. "Let Aunt May know where I went!"

Tony simply watched, bemused, as he raised a hand to let Peter know he heard him. With that, Tony went back to find where he and Peter had left May at, and when he found her outside the gymnasium, he smiled at the woman.

“Ned kidnapped Peter on us,” he told her, chuckling. He then shrugged his shoulders, and added, “I figured he could spend a little time with his friends.”

“Yeah, it’s nice he’s been spending more time with his friends, lately,” May commented. “After...everything that has happened to him, I’m just glad he’s finally back to socializing with people that are his age. Not that there’s anything wrong with him spending some time with you Avengers, and I’m glad he’s had people surrounding him who knows what he’s going through, but he’s still a kid. He still needs to have a chance to  _act_ like one, even if he  _is_  a superhero.”

Tony simply nodded his head, suddenly a little more worried about telling May about his and Peter’s relationship.

“Let’s get going in then?” he asked, gesturing towards the doors that lead to the gymnasium where the graduation ceremony would be.

“Yeah, let’s,” May responded, and the two of them headed inside.

Tony only could hope that May would be in a good enough mood after the ceremony that they’d be able to tell her about their relationship with little to no worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, guys. I'm bad at keeping promises, and I'm just not even going to mention when the next chapter is getting up because i have no fucking clue. i lost all my notes for the next chapter so I'm really upset about it, coz I literally had all the dialogue written and all I had to do was go through and add description. So, i have to redo it all, which is going to be a massive annoyance. so yeah, no promises as to when its going to be up.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for Tony and Peter to tell May about their relationship. How well will she take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter. I'm hoping to have this book finished in a couple weeks, but I make no promises.

The graduation ceremony seemed to be over a lot quicker than Tony would've liked, and soon, Peter was running back over to where Tony and May were waiting for him.

"I did it," he said, smiling. "I graduated!"

Tony grinned at Peter. "Of course you did, Pete. You're too smart to not graduate."

"I'm so proud of you, sweetie," May said, giving Peter a hug. "What do you want to do? I know your party is this Saturday, but is there anything you want to to celebrate today?"

Peter shook his head. "Can the three of us just go back to your apartment, Aunt May? Maybe we could order a pizza or something there? I just want to spend a bit of time with just us three."

May smiled. "Of course, Peter." She turned to look at Tony. "You're okay with coming, right? You don't have to if you've got other stuff to do."

Before May had even finished speaking though, Tony was shaking his head. "I've cleared the whole day, May. It's a big day for Pete, and I wanted to make sure I was here for him."

With that, the three of them loaded into Tony's car, with May sitting up front with Tony, and Peter in the backseat. From the rearview mirror, Tony watched as Peter continued to fidget nervously. And Tony couldn't help but feel nervous now as well, considering May's words about Peter needing time to be a kid. Peter was almost eighteen, sure, but he was still considerably younger than Tony, and still  _technically_ a kid. Perhaps May had a point. Maybe Tony was keeping Peter from being a kid by being in a relationship with him.

But, he couldn't ignore the fact that Peter seemed to be happy with him, and he was expecting Tony to be there with him when he told his aunt about them being together. And, Peter made him  _so_ happy, and he honestly didn't want to give him up. In the end, if May didn't approve, it wouldn't matter. Yes, it would hurt Peter, but they would get through it together, because they had each other. 

Once they finally got to May's apartment building, Peter happily took the lead inside, as the two adults trailed behind the teenager. Once inside the apartment, Peter stood around awkwardly in the living room, like he wasn't sure what was supposed to happen next. Tony went to stand next to him, with enough distance in between them so May wouldn't get too suspicious before they could tell her the news, but near enough that he could pull Peter close to him if things went south.

"Umm, May," Peter said, a little uncertainty to his voice. "I have something important I need to talk to you about."

May looked confused for a moment. "Um, alright, what's going on, Peter?"

"I-I have a boyfriend," Peter stammered.

"You do?" May didn't look too concerned about the fact that it was a boyfriend and not a girlfriend, so Tony could only assume that she was already aware of the fact that Peter was bisexual, which was good, because they already had big news to break to her. "Who is it? Is it Ned?"

"What?" Peter looked shocked that that's where his aunt's thoughts had gone. "No! Ned and I are just friends, May."

"Is it that Flash kid? Because if it is-"

"No, it's not Flash!" Peter insisted, this time looking absolutely horrified at the thought of him and Flash Thompson being a thing. Tony couldn't exactly blame him, even if he himself weren't dating Peter, the stories that Peter had told him about his high school tormenter were enough to make him shudder at the thought of the two of them together in any kind of romantic situation.

"Well who is it?" May asked. When Peter didn't respond right away, she looked between her nephew and Tony, who just smiled and waved at her. Her eyes went wide, and Tony could see the figurative light bulb go off over her head.

"Hey," he said, grinning. "I'm Tony Stark, and I'm dating your nephew."

It didn't look like May appreciated Tony's attempt of humor. Instead, her brown eyes looked absolutely furious, and she turned back to Peter.

"Peter Benjamin Parker!"

Peter looked scared for a split moment, and his brown eyes locked with Tony's, and the billionaire moved closer to Peter, to let him know he was there for him, but Peter shook his head, which made Tony back up a little bit. It was clear that the kid was planning something, but Tony wasn't sure what.

"What?" Peter asked, his brown eyes narrowed slightly.

"Can I talk to you by yourself for a moment?" May asked her nephew.

"No," Peter said, his voice firm. "Whatever you want to say, you can say in front of Tony as well. We're in this together, Aunt May."

Instead of arguing, May just sighed. "Pete, he's over twice your age-"

"So?" Peter demanded. "Why is that everyone's biggest concern? I'm  _seventeen,_  May. I'm able to choose who I want to be with, and I choose Tony."

"Who's to say he's not just using you?" May demanded, as though she'd forgotten that Tony was still standing practically right next to Peter, and was completely capable of hearing everything she was saying. "How do you know he's not just exploiting your admiration of him? You don't know-"

"No!" Peter exploded, interrupting his aunt again. "You're the one who doesn't know anything, Aunt May. You don't understand, alright? He's not, he's not using me. I love him, alright? And he loves me back. You can judge us all you want, but you can't change how we feel about each other, okay?" Once he seemed to be done, Peter reached his hand out towards Tony, and the older man grabbed the hand, and their fingers intertwined in a familiar way. 

May looked startled by her nephew's outburst, and she sighed. “Fine, you’re right, Pete. You  _are_ seventeen, and in a few months, you’ll be eighteen. I can’t exactly tell you what to do, and even if I tried, you don’t live under my roof. But, you at least owe me an explanation.”

Tony could tell May still wasn’t pleased, but it seemed she understood that it was Peter’s decision in the end, and she didn’t exactly have a say in who he wanted to date now that he was legal age. He agreed that Peter did owe her the story of how they got together though, and with that thought in mind, he quietly nudged Peter.

Peter smiled at Tony, and then turned back to his aunt. “Well, it all started about eight months ago,” he started, and once again, he retold the story of how he and Tony ended up together, and completely in love, this time putting a lot heavier focus on how being near each other when sleeping kept both of their nightmares away, and how when the nightmares  _did_  come, they were there for each other.

By the time he was done with the story, May’s features had completely melted, and she looked at Tony in a new way, her brown eyes filled with warmth.

“Come here,” she said.

Not sure where this was going, Tony walked forward slowly, until May pulled him in for a tight hug. “Thank you,” she whispered. “Thank you for being there for him, for helping him through everything.” She sounded like she was trying not to cry. Then, she pulled away, and looked straight at him. “But make no mistake, Iron Man suit or no, if you hurt my boy, I will straight up murder you.”

Knowing that May was being absolutely serious, Tony nodded his head. “You don’t have to worry, Mrs. Parker, because I wouldn’t  _dream_ of hurting him.” He looked over at Peter, and felt a rush of adoration at the sight of the teenage boy standing there. “He means the absolute world to me, and I don’t know what I would do without him.”

May nodded her head. “Good.” She chuckled dryly. “Honestly, though, don’t you think it’s a little weird to be dating him? You’re old enough to be his dad.”

“Maybe, but when it comes to it, he’s of age, and I would never of touched him before he turned seventeen. And, yeah, there’s a sizable age difference between us, but we’ve already talked about it, and we’re okay with it, and that’s all that matters in the end, isn’t it?”

The woman seemed satisfied with that answer, and she nodded her head. “Well, I can’t say this was anything I was ever expecting, but if you’re happy, Peter, I’m happy for you.”

“I  _am_  happy, Aunt May,” Peter insisted. “Tony makes me happier than I have been in a while. I love him.”

“Love you too, Doll,” Tony said, pulling the teenager closer to him, wrapping his arm around Peter’s shoulder. He kissed Peter on the cheek, and Peter laid his head on Tony’s shoulder.

The relief that seeped through him though, when he realized that he and Peter weren’t going to have to cut May out of their life was unexpected, but maybe not surprising. After all, he’d accepted that he loved Peter more than anything else, and he knew the teenager would’ve been devastated if his aunt wouldn’t of approved of their relationship. Sure, he would’ve gone along with not talking to her, but it would’ve hurt. But, now that they knew May was going to be accepting of their relationship, and maybe more so than most of the Avengers were, they had nothing to worry about.

The only thing they needed to worry about was telling the rest of the world, but at least now they knew they had the most important people in their lives in their corners. And at the end of the day, that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited for the next chapter, something big is going to happen. Two more chapters though, and they're both planned out! This chapter was the hardest for me to rewrite as it was the one I had almost all the way planned before I lost everything after my old phone crapped on me. But, I'm happy with how it turned out, so yeah.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Peter and Tony have sex.

The next two months went by in a bit of blur, as everyone got ready for Peter turning eighteen. The day he turned eighteen, there was going to be a decent sized party for him at the Compound, where all the Avengers would be. At Peter's insistent, May would also be there, and so would his two friends, Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones. He was glad that he had the Avengers in his corner, but he also wanted to make sure the people who'd been there for all the harder things were there for his birthday party as well. May had been there for him for his whole life, and he and Ned had been best friends since 4K. Sure, he and MJ hadn't become friends until their sophomore year in high school, but she was definitely one of his best friends.

It was only a couple days before Peter's birthday party, and Peter was really excited for the party. 

"It's going to be really great," he was saying to Tony. "Right? Like, you've done everything I've asked for you to do, and ordered the stuff I wanted, right?"

Tony chuckled, happy that Peter seemed so excited about this party. "Of course I did, Doll," he replied, a small smile on his face. "This is a big day for you, no? So, I have to make it super special, right?" 

Peter leaned in and gave Tony a quick kiss. "Thanks, Tony," he said, his voice soft. "You're the best." He wrapped himself around Tony, giving his older boyfriend a tight hug. "I'm glad I have you."

"I'm glad I have you too, Pete," Tony said, smiling softly, as he wrapped his arms around Peter's waist, pulling the seventeen year old as close to him as he could. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Peter pulled away, a sly smile on his face. "You would die a sad, lonely, death," he said, a teasing glint in his eyes.

Tony rolled his eyes. "You really like teasing me about how old I am, don't you?" he asked.

"Of course," Peter responded, smiling softly. "But it's okay because the fact that you're forty-six years old is incredibly hot." He leaned in to kiss Tony again, but Tony placed a hand over his mouth, and raised one of his eyebrows.

"What did you just say?" he asked. Peter mumbled something into Tony's hand, and the older man laughed before removing his hand. "Try again," he said, smiling softly at his boyfriend.

"I said, I think the fact that you're forty-six is very,  _very_ hot, and  _incredibly_ sexy. Just as I know you find the fact that you're fucking a barely legal teenager incredibly hot as well. Aren't I right,  _daddy?_ " 

"Ugh, damn it, Peter. You can't just say that kind of stuff with no warning, you know."

"Which part?" Peter asked, his brown eyes wide in feigned innocence.

"All of it. Just all of it," Tony scolded.

"You gonna punish me for turning you on, Daddy?" Peter asked, a mischievous look on his face.

Tony scrunched up his face. "What? No, Pete. But, we  _can_ make the most out of the fact that I'm halfway hard right now."

For a few moments, Peter looked a little downcast, and Tony filed that away for later, (maybe if Peter  _really_ wanted to be punished at some point, they could talk about that, but that would be a much later discussion). Then, the teenager's face became elated. "What do you wanna do to me?" he asked, sounding eager to please. 

"Well, first of all," Tony said, sounding slightly lazy and uninterested, "I think you're wearing  _far_ too much clothing to do anything I'd be particularly interested in. Maybe if you lost a few layers, I could see us doing something."

That was all Peter needed to get up off Tony's lap, and start undressing rather quickly. Within just a couple moments, he was completely naked. The seventeen year old held his arms out, and smiled. "There. Have I lost enough layers for you to do whatever you want?"

"I think you've lost plenty of layers," Tony said, and he patted his leg again, making it clear he expected Peter to sit back down on his lap. The teenager did so, very eagerly, which made Tony smile. No matter how many times they had sex, Peter was just so ready and excited to do it the next time.

"What about you?" Peter asked. "You've still got a lot of clothes on."

Tony shrugged. "Yeah, but I don't need to lose many layers to pleasure my baby boy, am I right?"

The teenager seemed to think it over for a few minutes, but in the end, just shrugged. "Guess not," he said. "I just, we've never done it while either of us had much more than a t-shirt on."

"First time for everything, right?" Tony asked, a slight smirk on his face. "Now come here, I wanna kiss my baby boy properly."

Peter eagerly leaned in towards Tony, and their mouths met in a hungry kiss. After several moments, they pulled apart, and Tony started kissing his way down Peter's body, leaving several hickey's along the way that would no doubt be gone before the night was over, considering Peter's healing rate. That was one of the few downsides to dating someone with rapid healing, although Tony had long decided it was well worth having such a beautiful boy to call his own.

Once Tony got to Peter's belly button, he got off the bed, taking Peter with him, and walked around until they got to the side of the bed. Then, he gently placed Peter back down onto the bed, and continued to kiss downward, until he got to Peter's dick.

At first, he didn't do much other than hover his mouth right over the top of Peter's already hard dick, before placing a gentle kiss on the tip. Tony kissed down Peter's dick, until he got down to his balls. And then, to the frustration of Peter, he moved on further down.

"Relax, baby boy," Tony said, chuckling at Peter's frustrated groan. "You gotta have patience."

He gently kissed his younger boyfriend's hole, before completely removing his face. "Alright then, baby boy," he said, smiling. He reached over to the end table, and quickly grabbed a small tube of lube, squirting a bit on his fingers. "Just relax, Pete. Don't wanna hurt you." With that as his warning, Tony inserted his finger into Peter's hole, and started stretching the teenager out. With each movement, Peter grunted and groaned, clearly asking for more without actually saying anything. Tony himself was slowly coming apart, there wasn't much better than seeing Peter naked on their bed, squirming, just from one of his fingers.

"You want another one?" Tony asked. Peter nodded his head quickly, and Tony made a 'tsk'ing noise. "I can't hear your head, Pete. If you can't ask me properly, perhaps we should just end this here..." "No, no," Peter said, gasping. "Please, Tony-please,  _Daddy._ I need more, please. Need another finger,  _please."_

"You say please so beautifully," Tony grunted. "Alright, baby boy." He took his first finger out, and poured a little more lube onto his fingers, before inserting two fingers back into Peter. He continued to stretch out Peter, while Peter made small whimpers the entire time, clearly asking for more.

"What do you want, baby boy?" Tony asked. "Use your words."

"Want your cock inside me,  _now,"_ Peter grunted. "Please, Daddy.  _Please, please, please."_

"You think you're ready to take me?" Tony asked. "Think I've stretched you out enough? I don't wanna hurt you, Pete."

Peter just shook his head, but must've remembered what Tony had just said about using his words, because he added, "I don' care, Daddy.  _Please, please._ I don' care if it hurts a little bit. Just wanna feel your cock inside me right now. Please, please,  _please."_

Tony groaned at Peter's words. "Anything you want, baby boy," he said, as he quickly unzipped his pants, and brought his throbbing dick out. It was fully erect, and much larger than both of the fingers he'd just been using, but he wasn't about to deny his baby boy of what he wanted. He made quick work of lubing his dick up, and then pressed it against Peter's hole, leaving it at the entrance for a few heartbeats.

"C'mon,  _please,_ " Peter begged, looking completely wrecked already. "Stop teasing me, Daddy, and just fuck me senseless already."

With those words, Tony pushed in the rest of the way, trying to take it slow. When Peter tried pushing into Tony, the older man gave the teenager a look to warn him off. "Behave, baby boy," he warned.

"Just wanna feel it," Peter begged, looking like he was about to break down if his asshole wasn't stuffed full of Tony's cock soon.

"And you will," Tony promised, "but you have to be patient." He leaned towards Peter, and as he did, he pushed further in, until he was balls deep inside the teenager. Peter grunted in what Tony could only guess was a mixture of pain and pleasure, and Tony leaned in to kiss his boyfriend.

"Move,  _please,_ " Peter begged, and Tony could see the tears of pleasure forming at the corner of his eyes. 

“Anything for you,” Tony said, and he pulled almost all the way out, before slamming back into Peter. He continued to thrust in and out, and after a few thrusts, he angled his dick so it would hit the teenager’s prostate. When he did so, Peter let out an agonizingly loud moan, causing Tony to smile.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful like this, baby boy,” Tony grunted, as he continued to fuck Peter. “Coming undone because I’m fucking you senseless, crying my name. Say my name louder for me, baby boy, so that everyone in the compound knows who’s making you feel this way.”   
  
“Ugh, Daddy,  _Tony,_ Daddy,” Peter cried. “Mmm gonna cum soon.”

“That’s right,” Tony encouraged. “Cum just for me, Pete.”

It only took a few more thrusts before Peter came, all over his bare chest, and Tony’s band shirt, and the billionaire kissed his boyfriend once he’d finished.

“What about you, Tony?” Peter asked, just a little blissed out. “You going to cum inside me?”

Tony chuckled a bit. “‘Course I will, Pete. But as you pointed out earlier, I’m a bit older than you, takes a bit longer for me to get to a release.” However, even with those words being spoken, Tony could tell he was close. It only took about a dozen more thrusts before he was saying, “Gonna cum inside of you soon, Pete. Claim you as mine, and only mine.”

“Please, daddy,” Peter begged. “Wanna feel your seed inside me,  _please, Daddy._ Need you to fill me up with your seed, please, please.”

It was a combination of those words and the heavy thrusting that had Tony releasing inside of Peter within moments. Once he’d filled Peter up, he pulled out gently, before falling onto the bed himself. Tony quickly situated the two of them so that they were spooning, and Peter was facing him.

“We’ll clean up in a bit,” Tony said, softly. “Love you, Pete.”

“Love you too, Tony,” Peter whispered, as he snuggled into Tony’s chest. “That was really hot. Also, your shirt is really sticky from my cum.”

Chuckling, Tony quickly took the shirt off, throwing it near where Peter had deposited his clothes earlier. He pulled Peter back into his chest, and closed his eyes, not wanting to get up and just enjoy the moment for as long as they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, one more chapter. Also, don't mind if the smut was really bad, I haven't written full blown smut in this way in years, so yeah. If it's bad, I'm sorry. Yeah, that's basically it. 
> 
> Oh also, if you wanna follow me on tumblr, my tumblr is starkinabox as well.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the story is finally brought to an end.

Peter’s eighteenth birthday party had gone really well, with nothing terrible happening. The same almost could be said for Peter hosting a press conference to tell everyone he was Spider-Man, except the fact that there was an outburst of anger when people realized that the friendly Spider-Man who’d been helping everyone for the past three years had been an underage boy. Tony had to step in at that, and point out that Peter had more than shown he was capable of holding his own against the big bads. It had shut most of them up, although they then started on him for letting an underage boy have such a vital role in battles such as the “Civil War” one or, and especially, the Thanos one. It didn’t matter that Peter insisted that he’d been willing to do both battles, and that at least with the Thanos one, Tony had tried to  _ stop  _ Peter from coming aboard the spaceship. 

But, after several people started calling Tony really disgusting names, a few of the other Avengers, including Steve and Barnes, stepped in and shut the press conference down, ending it earlier than it was originally intended to be ended.

Peter had been apologetic to Tony after that, but Tony just shrugged it off. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t thought several of the things people had said.

“But, Tony, you  _ shouldn’t  _ think like that, and the fact that they’re echoing all those negative thoughts you have about yourself, that’s not a good thing-” Peter had tried arguing.

“No, kid,” Tony insisted. “It doesn’t matter what they think of me. They accepted you, and that’s what the press conference was about: you telling the world you’re Spider-Man. They wanna call me selfish and an idiot for bringing a fourteen year old to fight Captain America and his band of renegades, well that’s a blip on the radar. We succeeded with what we sat on doing, and that was having them accept you as Spider-Man, and announcing you were joining the Avengers.”

Peter had sighed, but hadn’t argued again, probably because he’d learned that Tony was a pretty stubborn guy and once he’d made his mind up on something, he wasn’t going to change it except for the most extreme cases.

Now, it had been two months since Peter’s eighteenth birthday, and Tony and Peter were planning on finally going public. They weren’t going to do a grandiose announcement or anything, they were simply going to go on a date out in public: their very first one of those. The reservations had been made shortly after Peter’s birthday, and had been made for that October, on a weekend, so not to disrupt Peter’s college schedule, which was mostly done online for simple convenience so it would be easier to work around training and other team-bonding exercises.

When Tony caught sight of Peter in his custom-made suit that Tony had actually paid for, his breathing hitched.

“You look stunning,” Tony commented, his voice a little pitched in parts. “God, you…”

Peter smirked a bit. “Look at that,” he said. “I made the great Tony Stark speechless.”

Tony chuckled dryly. “Are you ready, Mr. Parker?”

It didn’t matter how many times Tony saw Peter flush red, it was still deliciously adorable every time. “I’m ready, Mr. Stark,” Peter replied, clearly trying to keep his voice level, and almost succeeding at it too.

“Alright. Let’s get going then.” Tony held his hand out for Peter to grab, and the teenager did so.

With that, Tony lead him out to where Happy was waiting with one of his cars, the Audi R8, and he held the door open for Peter to climb in. Once Peter was inside, Tony walked over to the other side, getting in through that door. He made sure Peter buckled up, doing the same thing himself, and then, seeing how nervous Peter looked, grabbed the teenager’s hand, squeezing it gently.

“It’ll be okay,” Tony told Peter, keeping his voice soft. “Just remember, the people closest to us, the people who actually  _ matter  _ all love and accept us, so it doesn’t matter what other people think. We don’t need their seal of approval.”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, I know, Tony.”

“What’s the matter, Doll?”

Peter sighed. “I just, I guess I’m worried about how this’ll affect your reputation, and your company.”

That hadn’t been at all what Tony had been expecting. “Why are you worried about any of that kid?”

“Because. I’ve been thinking about this since last night, and what if it makes your stock prices drop? What if people stop investing in your company because you’re dating me? What if Stark Industries crashes and burns to the ground because of me?” His brown eyes were wide with fright, and Tony placed his arm around Peter’s shoulder, the closest he could get to hugging his boyfriend while they were both buckled.

“Look, Pete, I don’t care if that happens, because if they want to burn my company over the fact that I’m irrevocably in love with you, let them do it. But, do you really think Pepper would let my company die? Because I can’t see her letting that happen.”  

Peter seemed to think about that for a moment, before a small smile finally appeared on his face. “Yeah, I guess you have a point. She’s fire you and rename it Pott Industries or something before letting it die.” He let out a small giggle at the end that went straight to Tony’s groin, but the older man attempted to ignore that, wanting to treat his boyfriend correctly for the first time that they’d be able to, now that they didn’t particularly care who knew about them.

That meant having a public dinner together, but not too public where several people would be ogling at them. They didn’t care if people knew about them, but Tony didn’t want to make Peter super uncomfortable as the kid still wasn’t quite used to the spotlight, even after openly being Spider-Man for two months at that point.

And only after dinner would Tony whisk Peter off back to their bed at the compound, where they’d have crazy, insane sex.

“We’re at the restaurant, Tony,” Happy said from the front seat.

Tony looked at Peter, watching the eighteen year old’s face carefully. He grabbed Peter’s hand again, a small smile on his face. “Hey, if you get nervous, it’s just as I said, it doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks about us. Everyone important to us has accepted our relationship for what it is.” 

Peter nodded his head. “Yeah, yeah. I’m okay Tony.” He smiled a bit. “You remember that conversation with Steve last week?” 

Did Tony  _ ever _ remember that conversation. Steve had approached Tony and Peter shortly after the rest of the Avengers had finished eating breakfast that Peter and Tony had made (and by that, Tony meant Peter had made breakfast while Tony watched him being adorable), and had told them that over the past few months, since they’d opened up about their relationship, he’d been watching them. And then, before Tony could make some kind of comment on how creepy that sounded, Steve had actually said that he  _ supported  _ them, and he could tell they loved each other a lot.

To which the kid replied with a “Duh, Captain,” which had made Tony laugh, and wrap an arm around him, effectively pulling Peter in for a kiss to his soft, brown hair.

“What about it?” Tony asked.

“It’s proof that someone who doesn’t agree with our relationship at first can still come around with a bit of time. I’m still worried about what I mentioned earlier, but you have a point. It doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks about us, because yeah, we have everyone’s support we need, and it doesn’t mean that people who’ll say our relationship is bad now won’t change their minds eventually. So, yes. I’m ready, Tony. Ready to show the world that I’m so fucking in love with you, Anthony Edward Stark.”

“I love you too, Peter Benjamin Parker.” He placed a gentle kiss to Peter’s forehead. “Let’s go show the world just how much we love each other.”

With that, they both got out of the car, and once they met in front of the car, they grabbed hands, and with a quick nod to Happy, who drove the car away, they walked into the restaurant, ready to start the next chapter of their lives,  _ together.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it for this book! Thank you all for sticking with me as long as you have, i much appreciate it! Especially if you've stuck with me through the crazy slow updates. 
> 
> While this book is officially over and I currently have no plans to write more of this universe, I can see myself doing so in the future, especially if Avengers 4 ends up badly for Tony. Might want to dive back into the fluff of this verse. If that happens, it'll be mainly one shots though, but yeah. Stay tuned, I guess? 
> 
> Anyways hope you all enjoyed the ride. 
> 
> Tumblr: starkinabox


End file.
